El Tango De Azkaban
by Memo Trendy
Summary: SOngfic inspirado en "Cell Block Tango" de la pelicula Chicago


**Ok veran no he visto "chicago" pero si he escuchado "Cell block tango" y me encanta y por eso hise "El tango de Azkaban" disfrutenlo**

* * *

Hermione:  
pop

Ginny:  
six

Lavender:  
squish

Fleur:  
uh uh

Bellatrix  
cicero

Luna  
Neville!

Hermione:  
pop

Ginny:  
six

Lavender:  
squish

Fleur:  
uh uh

Bellatrix  
cicero

Luna

Neville!

Hermione:  
pop

Ginny:  
six

Lavender:  
squish

Fleur:  
uh uh

Bellatrix  
cicero

Luna  
Neville!

Dumbledore:  
Y ahora las 6 hermosas asesinas de la prisión magica nos interpretan "El tango de Azkaban"

Todas:  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had himself to blame  
if you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it

Bellatrix:  
i betcha you would have done the same!

Hermione:  
pop

Ginny:  
six

Lavender:  
squish

Fleur:  
uh uh

Bellatrix  
cicero

Luna:  
Neville!

Hermione:  
Sabes hay personas que tienen habitos que te alteran, como Ron. A Ron le encantaba comer no, no comer tragar, bueno, un día llegue a casa y estaba realmente irritada y ahi estaba yo esperando recibir algo de cariño y ahi estaba Ron, en el sofá bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo, no comieno no, tragando y le dije: "Vuelves a tragar como animal una vez más" y lo hizo. Entonces tome mi varita y lanze 2 Bombardo de aviso, justo en su cabeza-

Todas:  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it  
i betcha you would  
have done the same!  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had himself to blame  
if you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it  
i betcha you would  
have done the same!

Ginny:  
Conocí a Harry Potter en el verano del 92 el dijo que no tenia compromisos, congeniamos desde el 96, era rutina, estudiábamos el volvía a la Sala Común, bebía té y luego iba adormir hasta que lu supe, "sin compromisos" me dijo, Sin compromisos mi trasero, no solo tenia que destruir un Horrocrux oh no, tenia que destruir 6, era "El elegido" sabes, esa noche le di un té como siempre, pero ya sabes que hay chicos que no toleran el filtro de "muertos en vida"

Todas:  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had himself  
to blame  
if you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it  
i betcha you would  
have done the same  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had himself  
to blame  
if you'd have been there  
if yo'd have seen it  
i betcha you would  
have done the same!

Lavender:  
Estoy de pie en mi cocinada, preparando el pollo para la cena, pensando en mis asuntos cuando mi esposo Dean entra loco de celos "¡Te haz acostado con Seamus?" me grito, se volvió completamente loco y solo gritaba "¿te haz acostado con Seamus?" Y entonces se topo con un crucio... Se topo con un cruvio 10 veces

Todas:  
if you'd have been there  
if yo'd have seen it  
i betcha you would  
have done the same!

Fleur:

ce que je fais ici? ils disent, que le célèbre lakem maintenu le long de mon mari et moi attiser la tête. mais cela est pas vrai, je ne suis pas coupable . Je ne sais pas pourquoi oncle sam dit que je l'ai fait . i essayé d'expliquer à la station de police , mais ils ne comprenais pas

Hermione:  
Si, pero ¿Tu lo hiciste?

Fleur:  
uh uh, soy inocnete

Bellatrix  
Mis hermanas Andromeda y Narcissaeramos las 3 Black, yo me case con Rodolphus Lestrange Y Narcissa se caso con Lucius Malfoy. La unica que no se caso fue mi hermana Andromeda me preocupe algo por ella pero lo ignore y un dia llegue a Grimmauld Place y la vi Andromeda casada con Ted Tonks un muggle y bueno la noticia fue tan grande que deje de hablarle a mi hermana, no fue sino hasta varios años despues durante la batalla de Hogwarts y vi a la chica muerta que supe que su hijita estaba muerta

Todas:  
he had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had  
himself to blame.  
if you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it tricks in a row,  
one,two,three,  
i betcha  
you would  
have done  
the same!  
he had  
it coming  
he had it coming...  
Well, i was in such a state of shock,  
i completely blacked out.i can't remember a thing.  
it wasn't until later,  
when i was washing the blood off my hands  
i even knew they were dead.  
They had it coming  
they had it coming  
they had it coming all along  
i didn't do it  
but if i'd done it  
how could you tell me that i was wrong?

Luna:  
Yo amaba a Neville con todo el amor posible, era un buen chico, sensible, aventurero y tierno pero no se encontraba así mismo, el siempre salia a buscarse y de paso encontro a Parvati, a Hanna, a Pansy y a Blaise, se puede decir que terminamos por distintos pensamientos, el se veia vivo pero yo lo veia muerto

Todas:  
the dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
the dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
they had it comin'  
they had it comin'  
they had it comin'  
they had it comin'  
they had it comin'  
they had it comin'  
all along  
all along  
'cause if they used us  
'cause if they used us and they abused us  
and they abused us  
how could you tell us  
how could you tell us that we were wrong?  
that we were wrong?  
He had it coming  
he had it coming  
he only had  
himself  
to blame.  
if you'd have been there  
if you'd have seen it  
i betcha  
you would  
have done  
the same!

Hermione:  
Vuelves a tragar como animal una vez más

Ginny:  
Sin compromisos mi trasero

Lavender:  
10 veces

Fleur:  
uh-uh soy inocente

Bellatrix:  
Ted Tonks, un muggle

Luna:  
Distintos pensamientos

* * *

 **Ya se que no es muy bueno pero algo que ya tenia tiempo hecho en un cuaderno y ahora lo hize en word espero les haya gustado y es preferente que lean con la canción de fondo**


End file.
